Emotional take-over
by TheResistance5
Summary: "Because, I love you." Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Did he heard it correctly? Isabella gasped and covered her mouth using her hands. This is bad. She didn't expect that she went too far. Phinabella, One-Shot.


**Hey guys! Due to my massive thinking of Phinabella, which I don't know why, I decided to create this one-shot. I hope you'll like and enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. The show belong to Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

"Hey chief, why do you like Phineas Flynn?"

Isabella stopped sipping her iced-latte and gave her junior fireside troop member a confused and expected look. Yes, just like old times. This always happens. Every fireside girl that's a member of he troop always asked her the same thing. _Why do you like Phineas? Don't you even realize that he's too oblivious to realize your feelings for him?_ And so much more like questions that have the same meaning, yet they revised the statement.

Isabella let out a frustrated sigh. Not that she was getting tired of hearing these kind of questions, but she expected that her blonde troop member would ask this sooner or later. She put the cup on the table and placed her hands on either side of her cheeks, trying to find the perfect words to say. "Well..."

Lucy, who had dark blonde, shoulder-length hair, dark lavender eyes and pale skin, dressed in her Fireside uniform, took a french fries on the plate and stare at her senior troop leader curiously. She was really determined why and defeat senior Adyson on their bet. She bet 50 bucks for crying out loud! And she needs to know it before sun-set. "Well, chief?"

"It's... kinda hard to put it on words, Lucy." Isabella shrugged and continued sipping her iced-latte.

Lucy dropped her head in a self-pity way. _Great, I'll never know!_ she thought, _I'm doomed._

Isabella's sweat dropped in an awkward way. Was she really that curious? "Are... you okay?"

Lucy shot her head up and pouts like a child. "No, no I'm not. Please chief! You just gotta tell me! If you don't, I'll lose my bet!" she exclaimed in a childish, frustrated and forced way. That almost made Isabella grimace. For her childish acts were kind of obnoxious at her age.

"Calm down, Lucy. I'll tell you later. I—"

"LATER?!" Lucy blurted and stood up from her seat, ignoring the weird looks that the other members were giving her. "BUT CHIEF, I—"

"Whoa..." Isabella cooed, trying to calm her and make her sit down. "Just sit, wait and let me finish."

Lucy snored and pouted. "Fine."

Isabella rubs her temples. Despite her teen age, 13, Lucy really needs to change her childish acts. It's getting rather old and annoying. "Anyway, like I said earlier, I'll tell you later. I still need to attend the Fireside meeting and help Phineas on his project. How does 5:00 sound?"

An evil grin appeared on Lucy's lips. "Oh really? Help Phineas Flynn on his project? Make-out project?"

Isabella instantly blush. Her childish acts had crossed the line. In an embarrassing way. For no one has ever teased her on Phineas that way. Oh darn, what is she planning? "Lucy!" She scolded while Lucy is trying to control her laugh. "What made you say that?! And what are you planning?!"

Lucy let out a sarcastic chuckle and rubs her temples. "Nothing, that just came out, you know. And I'm not planning anything. I have homework."

Isabella let out another frustrated sigh. "Whatever, I'll just go. I'll be late."

"Alright, bye! Mrs. Phineas Flynn." Lucy said, muttering the last words, and laughs. Nice, Mrs. Phineas Flynn. She'll definitely tell that to her later.

**...**

Phineas, who's wearing a blue jeans, his usual blue rubber shoes and a black polo shirt, sighed in frustration, loud enough to destroy someone's serenity while doing their personal business.

Ferb, who's eating an apple on his right hand, wearing a blue t-shirt with a symbol of the union jack on its back, black rubber shoes and black jeans, ignored Phineas' loud and annoying sigh and took another bite from his apple.

Phineas glanced at his brother. Oh boy, there he goes again, ignoring him. Not that he wanted his attention though, but he has something important to ask him. He just couldn't find the perfect words to say. Again, he sighed in frustration loud enough to disturb Ferb's peaceful apple bite.

Ferb's eye twitched in annoyance. Can't he just sigh in the usual and quiet way? Again, he ignored it, swallowed his apple and took another bite from it.

Phineas glared at his brother. He couldn't take it anymore! He just had to ask it bluntly, suddenly and straight to the point.

Fer glared back, telling his brother not to ruin his time with his sweet, ripe, fresh and juicy apple. _Not today._ he mentally said and took another bite.

Phineas sighed and rubbed his neck. "Ferb, how do you know when you like a girl?"

Ferb almost chocked the apple he was swallowing, surprised at his sudden and blunt question, and gave him a confused look. How come he's asking this kind of question now? Ferb mentally sigh and gave him another confused look, that he can easily read.

Knowing his brother's title as the 'Man of action', he can easily read his actions. He sighed. The usual and quiet way. "Well, that question really bothers me. I couldn't find the perfect answer."

Ferb rubs his temples using his free hand and swallowed his apple. "Is this about the project that the psychologist gave to you?"

Phineas nodded sharply. "Yeah! Do you know, bro? That stupid project is about the differences between love and infatuation. I gotta know its disparities. I don't know why he gave that project to me?"

Ferb, who knows the differences between the two, was gonna face-palm but opt not to. "Why not just look at it on a dictionary or the internet?"

"You know I wouldn't ask you if I can? But, unfortunately, he forbids us. He said we have to find our own meaning."

Ferb taps his chin. Own meaning huh? This is gonna be sweet. A sarcastic smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, let's see. Let's set you and Isabella as an example. You—"

"How come we're the example? We're just friends, heck, she's my female best friend." Phineas protested.

"Phineas, could you please stop interrupting me? Complain later. As I was saying, you don't treat her as an _ordinary_ friend. For you always wear a sincere smile or a sincere grin whenever you're around her, regardless of your sadness, anger and when there's something bugging you. You felt lonely when she's not around. And that loneliness evolves. You're beginning to _miss_ her. If she's sick, you will do whatever it takes to make her feel better. To see her smile again. You always enjoy her warmth whenever you touch her. Accidentally or not. You always admired her beauty, her natural beauty. You think she is the cutest creäture in the galaxy. Whether a scientific fact or not. You always have this strange feeling when you see her talking to a random guy, and felt relieved when leaves her or ditch him. Why? Because you _love_ her. Everything about her. Her personalities, her looks, everything."

"Hold on, how did you know all of it?"

"I'm your brother, it's my job to know it."

"Yeah, and yeah, I love her. As a friend."

Ferb face-palmed. Literally. For Phineas still doesn't get the differences. The answers are so obvious, yet the guy is oblivious. He sighed in exasperation. This may take a while.

Phineas cocked an eyebrow. "Did I... Said something wrong?"

Ferb removed his hand on his face as he rolled his eyes and took another bite from his apple. After 5 chews, he swallowed it and gave Phineas a curious look. "It's best if you figure this out on your own. But remember and understand what I have said."

"WHAT?! BUT FERB, I—"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella said, in her usual sweet, charming, cute tone as she enters the backyard and approached the boys. "Hey Ferb."

Phines spun around to face Isabella, with a sincere, uncontrolled smile on his face, and waved his hand at her. "Hey Isabella!"

Ferb smirked. As expected, he will ignore him and focuses all his attentions on Isabella. If only Phineas knows and realizes what he's doing. "Well, I gotta go. Have fun." he said in a teasing tone and left the two alone.

"Alright, thanks bro!" Phineas bid good-bye at his brother then turn his attention back to Isabella. He gave her a confused look. "What?"

Isabella gave him an irked look and crossed her arms on her chest. "Ferb's smirking, is he planning something?"

"Who? Ferb? Nah, he just helped me on my project."

"Well... Not very well. I don't quite _get_ his answer."

"Alright, what's the project?"

"The hardest project I have ever had." Phineas told her and she began to wonder. Hardest? That's unusual. "We need to know the differences between love and infatuation without checking the dictionary nor the internet."

Like Ferb, Isabella opt not to face-palm, but instead, she did it mentally. Really? The answers are so obvious, yet the guy is so oblivious. Give me a break. Darn that pathetic, stupid oblivious dense wall of his. "And I'm here because?"

"Well..." Phineas scratches his neck. How is he gonna tell this? "You're a girl and girls know about these stuff."

Isabella cocked an eyebrow and gave him an ambiguous expressions. "Fine, let's go."

**...**

After hours of interviewing every people about this so-called project of his, Phineas still don't get it. They're both feelings right? What's their differences? It doesn't make sense.

As for Phineas' companion on this project, Isabella, she couldn't take it anymore. For she's getting really annoyed at her friend's obliviousness at his project's obvious answers. She just wanna yell the answers on his face, and probably, blurt her true feelings for him. If he still won't get it. She sighed in frustration. When is he gonna break that oblivious dense wall of his?

"Hey Isabella, I—"

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes widened in shock. Oh darn, she was so busy thinking about how annoying is Phineas' oblivious dense wall, she didn't even realize that Phineas is in front of her. Their faces are inches away and their noses are almost touching. She instantly blush at their proximity and back off. "Sorry, I, ah, um, ah... You see, I um..." she lowered her head, trying to find the perfect words to say, as she rubs her right arm and wiggles her left foot.

Phineas shook his head, trying to get rid of his slight blush on his face, but that doesn't matter for now. For he couldn't stop staring at her in awe. She looks so... Cute... Her body has become more feminine and curvaceous, as the years passed. Her pink long-sleeved dress, white mini-skirt, pink rubber shoes and white, long socks, matches her skin and that blush on her cheeks. Her shy gesture is so cute, he couldn't resist it! Her black hair and pink ribbon, swaying through the wind is so beautiful. So perfect. How come he hasn't notice this before? Darn Ferb and that speech of his! It's getting into him!

"Phineas?"

Phineas mentally slapped himself and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

He scratches his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright... Let's eat! I'm kinda hungry."

Phineas smiled, for her voice is so... _Dang it Ferb! Curse your speech! What am I doing?!_

"So? You hungry?"

"Well... Yeah, let's go."

"Great!" Isabella exclaimed as she grabs his hand, on impulse, and drags him along the pavement. "Come on!"

**...**

Isabella stopped at her tracks, and so did Phineas, when they reached the Jewish restaurant's door and clasp her hands. Her eyes glitters, as if she won 10 million bucks in a lottery with a free house and lot. "They're right."

The restaurant is like a usual Jewish restaurant where the building looks like it's been built 10, 000 years ago. Old-fashioned like walls and old-fashioned roof. The disparities are, it has a car parking spaces, the doors are made of strong glass and a drive-thru.

A sincere smile appeared on Phineas' lips. This is probably one of her cutest gesture yet! He can't stop staring at her.

"Come on, let's get inside." She said and skipped inside the restaurant like a kid who's in the amusement park for the first time.

Phineas let out a soft chuckle. Despite of their age, 16, she still looks so cute in her childish acts.

"Girlfriend?"

Phineas twitched and turn his attention on his left side. He saw the guard, working on the restaurant, smiling at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He said and followed Isabella inside. He stopped for a while when he entered the restaurant. For he just realize what he just said. _Darn it! Why the heck did I say that?!_ Again, he blamed Ferb and his speech. He shrugged the thoughts off, just so Isabella won't suspect him, and approached their table. He grabbed the chair and sat down.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh that," He said and cleared his throat. "The guard asks me if this is our first time here and I said, yeah. And you know, I have never seen this restaurant."

Isabella giggled, which made Phineas thinks it's the cutest giggle he had ever heard and blamed Ferb's speech. "They just opened this restaurant. Their cuisine is Jewish. Old-school, but delicious. I already ordered our food."

"It's already famous though." he said, as he observes the restaurant, which is full of people probably Jewish people like Isabella or locals. "How come I haven't heard of it?"

"Their style is old-school, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot." he said and scratches his neck. "Anyway... Let's talk about my project. So far I still don't _get_ their answers."

Isabella gave him an irked and obvious look. Looks like it. Oh good grief. When will he learn?

"We asked our friends, parents, neighbors and..." He paused in a minute or two and face-palmed. "Dang it! I forgot!"

"What?" She asked, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"You're my only hope to get a good grade! Isabella, you have to tell me yours, please."

Isabella gulped. Is he gonna ask that question to her? But what'll she answer? She's not yet ready.

"Please Isabella, please. I promise I'll pay for our food despite that it's expensive. Please."

Isabella sighed in defeat. Here goes nothing. "Well, for me, they have a big differences. Infatuation is nothing but a feeling and that's it. It's either serious or not. If that feeling is serious, then it's evolving. It's slowly turning into love. If it's truly evolved, that's true love. Meanwhile, love is more than just a feeling. It's beyond it. Phineas, I admired you since we were kids. When we first met, I envy your optimism, it feels like nothing can turn you down, while I'm just a simple girl who sometimes got possessed by her insecurities. I hardly think positive. But despite that, you still accepted me as a friend. A true friend. The more we hang out, the more I wanna be like you. An optimistic lad. Thanks to you, I achieved some of my goals. You always make me smile. You always make me feel better. You always gave me enough courage to continue and stand up. You always guide me into the right path. You were always there for me. You will always have a place in my heart. Because, I love you."

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Did he heard it correctly?

Isabella gasped and covered her mouth using her hands. This is bad. She didn't expect that she went too far. "I gotta go." she said and scampered away from Phineas and the restaurant, crying.

"Isabella." Phineas called, but no to avail. She ran away. Darn it. He _did_ heard it correctly. He is such an idiot! Now his friend left him, crying, for his answer on her confession is a big 'what'. He has to set things right.

"Sir, he's your—"

Phineas took all his money in his wallet and placed it on the table. "That's all the money I had sir. I'm sorry, but I gotta go." With that, he ran away.

**...**

Isabella went at Danville hill, a place that Phineas won't suspect to find her, and leaned on the tree while sitting, with her knees on her chest. She sniffled. Stupid! Pathetic! She went too far. She confessed to him without thinking of the consequences! She is such an idiot! She knows that he still haven't broken his oblivious dense wall! Plus, he answered her in a nonchalant 'what' statement. Pathetic. If only this were a dream. How is she gonna confront him?

**...**

Phineas stopped at his tracks and placed his hands on his knees. He pants heavily. Darn it! He still couldn't find her! He looked everywhere and there's still no sign of her. He bit his lip. He blamed himself. For he made her sad. He didn't acknowledge her confession. He didn't realize that she likes, no, loves him, and he likes her back. He use his left fist to punch the wall really hard. Darn it! He also likes her. No, he loves her. Not just a friend, but more than that! Now he understand's Ferb's speech. He made a mental note to thank him later. He has to find her, and tell her the same.

**...**

Isabella glanced at her watch. 4:30. She forgot. She has to see Lucy before sun-set or she'll lose her bet to Adyson. She stood up and dusts off the dusts on her outfit and walks away.

"Isabella."

Isabella ignore it and continued walking.

"Isabella, just give me 5 minutes. Please." he pleaded as he approaches her.

She stopped walking and faced him angrily with her fists clenched. "Fine, 5 minutes."

Phineas smiled. Even in her angry and scary mode her cuteness never fails. He stopped at his tracks, inches away from her, and grinned. "Isabella, I came here to say sorry. I'm sorry. I—"

"How did you find me?"

"Cuteness tracker. What else?" he respond and showed the device to her.

"Then leave me alone." she said harshly.

"I'm not gonna leave until I told you everything."

"Speak."

Phineas bit his lip. Is she really that mad at him? "I'm sorry that my respond is a big 'what'. I was surprised, I'm sorry for being oblivious about your feelings. I'm sorry for everything. Isabella, you're a great friend and that'll never change. I didn't come here to say sorry and tell you how great you are. I—"

"Then what?"

Phineas took a deep breath and grabs her hand.

Isabella's eyes softened and gave him a confused look. What's going on with her? She's supposed to be mad at him. Ugh! Darn him and his good looks!

Phineas grinned at her and intertwined his fingers on hers. "I'm also here to tell you, that... That... I do to..."

Isabella cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I... I, love you too, Isabella. I'm sorry if took so long. I guess I was always distracted on my contraptions, my studies and—"

Before Phineas can finish his statements, something stopped him from doing it. His eyes widened in surprise. Isabella is kissing him. Phineas didn't know what to do, but instead, he melted into the kiss and `kissed her back. _I guess I have to thank the psychologist, if it weren't for that project, this awesome thing wouldn't happen._

* * *

**`One thing, I. Suck. At. Kissing. Scenes.**

**Well, I hope you like it and yeah, it's not that good.**

**(EDITED: Thanks PianoMan5! Your advice and help are awesome! Thank you! :D ...)**


End file.
